Kung Fu Panda: Ying Over Yang
by LandoftheFuture
Summary: My first TigressXShen romance fanfic. Takes place three months after the events of KFP 2. Enjoy and leave out some reviews, please!


_**Hello, everyone. I know some of you might get tired of me doing the rest of my own KFP fanfics in this website, but I still have creative ideas hidden inside my mind and I've got just the thing. This fanfic story is about Tigress arriving in Gongmen City only to find the wolves blockading it. Then, she stumbles upon Lord Shen who has survived his death in the end of KFP 2 and after the peacock ruler explains about changing his evil ways, he asks the tiger kung fu master to make love to him. Tigress refuses at first, but when Shen seduces her, she fell into his seduction and the two started to kiss each other for a few minutes while the wolves watch in the most sexually way possible. This is mostly about the romance between Tigress and Shen and this is my first fanfic to include those characters together just like everyone expected me to write. It's not short, but it might be a little bit longer, so hope you enjoy it and leave out some reviews, please!**_

* * *

_**Kung Fu Panda: Ying Over Yang**_

In Gongmen City, we see Tigress, the female tiger kung fu master of the Valley of Peace and a student to Master Shifu at the Jade Palace watching the villagers enjoy their peaceful lives and everything isn't harmed since Lord Shen, the peacock ruler, took over the throne of the tower and used his wolf army to blockade it. Little did she know that she hears a howling noise not too far away from her. When Tigress turned around, she sees Zhong, the wolf leader of the pack and Shen's army as he starts to put his hands on her cheeks.

"Hey there, kitty", said Zhong mockingly.

"No", said Tigress, "It can't be. We saw Shen kill you."

"You thought wrong", said Zhong menacingly and several of the wolves arrived here before they surround her, "You're coming with all of us to Lord Shen."

"Shen?", asked Tigress after what Zhong said to her and becomes shocked, "Impossible! He's dead! Po defeated him! Tell me, wolf! What does he have against me after what he had done to try and kill us all so he can rule all of China?"

"He has nothing else", said Zhong, "He just wants to have a word with you."

"That's it?", asked Tigress sternly, "No weapon? No dagger? No sword to kill me? Just a word with me?"

"Yeah, now start moving", said Zhong, "and I'll be the one who will watch you talk to him."

Zhong uses his tail on Tigress' face, causing her to growl lowly and as the tiger kung fu master walked with the wolves, they led her towards the gate. Before Zhong can open them, the rest of the wolves bowed respectfully to her.

"Wait a minute", said Tigress, "You wolves were staring at me really meanfully and now you're bowing this very moment?"

"You wouldn't believe me if Shen told you something once you can talk to him", said Zhong.

Tigress gets confused at first, but finally agress that Zhong had said and enter the gates followed by Zhong. After closing the gates, Zhong called over to Shen by giving an howling signal.

"She's here like you said she would, my lord", said Zhong and the peacock ruler landed a few inches away from the two.

"Excellent, Zhong", said Shen and stares at Tigress for a moment, "and as for you, my dear, what an unexpected pleasure. It's so kind of you to visit me and my loneliness in this beautiful rebuilt tower."

"What do you want from me, Shen?", asked Tigress sternly.

"I just wanted to say that... I got rid of my evil self", said Shen.

"Meaning?"

"I've changed from my old self", said Shen, "and this is the new me. If you want to know the reason why, then listen and let Zhong keep an eye on you for a while. Can you do that, Zhong?"

"Yes, my lord", said Zhong.

"Now, Tigress", said Shen and explains the reason why he has changed, "It all started three months ago after your panda friend, the Dragon Warrior, defeated me and my army with that Inner Peace move of his, I managed to survive my cannon death by swimming underwater. Then, I fell unconscious for about three hours and when you were gone, I felt... pain and sorrow. I realized that the panda was right. I have to let go of my past because I have to choose who I am now and I did. So, I looked back to my memories of my parents banishing me from Gongmen City and never to return before I swore vengeance on them. After that, I felt something within my heart. I now realize that... I don't want to remain the treacherous ruler of this magnificent city anymore. That happened when I took some advice from my soothsayer, my goat nanny who served under my parents' rule. So, after using that advice, I changed my dark heart and became a good and nice ruler of this beautiful city in China. I hope you would understand that, Tigress."

"Well...", said Tigress, "I think I do understand, Shen. Is there anything else you want to talk to me about?"

"There is one more thing", said Shen, "When I first met you when the wolves had you and the other warriors as my prisoners, I stared at your beautiful eyes when I was done looking at the panda who survived by wrath."

"So, what's your point?", asked Tigress.

"I want you to... feel your love with me", answered Shen, "You see... I started to fall in love with you. I don't know the reason why, but my heart tells me that I should sometimes need a beautiful warrior to protect this city and that includes you, Tigress."

"Listen, Shen, I know and appreciate of what you're trying to ask me to do something for you and Gongmen City, but my purpose is to serve China and protect it from evil forces. My place is the Valley of Peace and the villagers need me and the other warriors as well."

Shen didn't listen, however, for he managed to seduce the tiger kung fu master by using his wings to message her entire body, causing her to shiver and purr lightly.

"Shen, what are you doing?", asked Tigress after feeling the purring she left out.

"Make your love with me, Tigress", said Shen soothingly and without hesitation, Tigress did what Shen had told her which results the two kissing each other while Zhong watches happily.

"Ah, love is great", said Zhong and the Soothsayer arrived quickly to see Shen and Tigress kissing each other.

"Indeed, Zhong", said the Soothsayer, "Indeed."

Later, we see Tigress on her boat, preparing to leave Gongmen City and before she would leave, she gives one more look at the peacock ruler before she kisses him.

"Oh, Shen", said Tigress, "This is the most romantic time I have ever had in my entire life. If I could tell Po about this, he'll..."

"I'm sure he'll understand", said Shen, "and I hope you won't forget my seduction that I gave you."

"I promise", said Tigress, "Goodbye, Shen."

Tigress then leaves on her boat and is only a few miles away from Gongmen City while Shen, Zhong, and the Soothsayer watches happily.

"You did what you could, Shen", said the Soothsayer.

"You did great out there, Shen", said Zhong, "Wish I could've done that when we escorted her to the gates."

"Maybe sometime, you'll get the chance", said Shen and looks at the beautiful sun that shines on the ocean at Gongmen City.

_**The End**_


End file.
